


Read Me To Sleep

by XIIIBlackCatXIII



Series: The Magnus Archives shorts [5]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Idiots in Love, M/M, Sleepy Jon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23503627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XIIIBlackCatXIII/pseuds/XIIIBlackCatXIII
Summary: "Should I be offended that you want my poetry to fall asleep to?"
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan Sims
Series: The Magnus Archives shorts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689514
Comments: 3
Kudos: 95





	Read Me To Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> The return of The First Mate and Poochums-
> 
> I'm uploading this on mobile for the first time ever so if the formatting gets weird blame not me.

It was around 2am on a warm summer night and Martin Blackwood was sat on his sofa in his dingy living room, of the cheap bungalow he lived in, and was reading through some of his poetry for a reading at the public library the next day.

Or, later that day, if he's honest with himself.

The heavy warm air wasn't the nicest weather to chill in, so he was only dressed in boxers and his binder, it's not like he's going to get any visitors at this time of night.

Jon's cat, The First Mate, was asleep on the windowsill nearby, snoozing away, perfectly content with the heat. Martin was jealous of the fluffy creature and her tolerance to the heat.

He was about to put aside his notepad, a cheap little one from Wilko that barely held the pages together with a deformed spiral that had his pencil jammed in it to give it a small bit of stability, when there was a soft pad of feet on the murky cream carpet.

Looking up, he saw Jon enter the room, only wearing a pair of pyjama bottoms that were far too big for him. As always, Martin felt a pang of worry at the thinness of the smaller man, and guilt as his eyes swept over the countless scars covering him.

Jon kept shuffling forwards, he wasn't wearing his glasses so Martin could see how tired his eyes were.

"I thought you went to bed?"

Another set of feet padded in after Jon, this time belonging to Martin's 'puppy', Poochums. The gangly dog followed Jon everywhere, and oftentimes Martin would go to bed just to find Poochums lying over Jon, and taking up most of the bed.

Jon made a small, tired noise, "couldn't sleep."

Martin made to stand, but before he could Jon had crawled his way over Martin's lap, stretching himself over the length of the sofa, his stomach resting over Martin's legs.

"Jon?" Martin's voice was amused, but Jon didn't say anything as he wiggled slightly to get more comfortable over Martin's legs, and Martin had to use his free hand to make sure he didn't accidentally wiggle off and onto Poochums, who had settled on Martin's feet.

"Read me to sleep."

"Read you to sleep?" Jon made a noise of affirmation, "what do you want me to read?"

"Poetry."

"You'll be reading it tomorrow, though."

"I want to hear it now."

Martin smiled fondly down at Jon, he was face down so he couldn't see but Martin absolutely loved these little moments, where Jon was just completely open, "should I be offended that you want to hear my poetry to fall asleep to?"

"No, I- it's just…" Jon let out a huff of breath, "your voice, it helps."

Martin felt his face flush, and gently stroked Jon's back, "well, uh, should we uh- should we at least go to bed first?"

"Only if you carry me."

It was so childish, Martin couldn't help but laugh,  _ "Jon." _

Jon tilted his head to the side, and Martin could see a glint of warm laughter in his eyes, so he flipped a page on his notebook, and started reading out loud.

It didn't take long for Jon to fall asleep, but Martin waited until he'd finished reading the last verse before very carefully wrapping his arms around him, easily picking up the smaller man, and standing to carry him to the bedroom.

Poochums and The First Mate also got up, intent on following the two so as to sleep on them, making sure that when Jon woke first, wrapped in the arms of the man he loved with all his heart, he'd have the comforting pressure Poochums on him, grounding him to reality, making sure he knew this was all real, and the soft purring of The First Mate to ease him into wakefulness, and remind him that she needed food.

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually based on a picture that I have yet to finish drawing-
> 
> Found here, hopefully: https://jonarchives.tumblr.com/post/614482624642236416/jonarchives-should-i-be-offended-that-you-want


End file.
